Promise
by My Stori
Summary: Still working on it, the good part hasn't arrived so I can't really say anything


"Excuse me." "Yes your Highness?" "Where is Alistair?" "Oh, the king is in a conference with a few Banns from the south." "Oh, well, when he's done please tell him to meet me in the garden." "Yes Highness." The maid leaves in a swift motion and Juliana starts to walk to the garden. For the last month Alistair has been so busy with 'king business' she's barely seen him. She walks very slowly, dragging her feet, to the middle of the massive flower patch. She is a little upset with the fact that her husband hasn't even talked to her in about two days, but when she comes out to her garden, all the distress and sadness is lifted. At first she walks around admiring all of the flowers but the finds a seat on a nearby bench. She is content at first, but then grows bored. She lets down her long hair and starts to play with it. "Hmmm, it's so incredible that such a gorgeous woman could make such a gorgeous creation." Juliana is shocked when Alistair walks up. "Oh, well it wasn't all that hard. I thought you've seen the garden before. I finished with it about a fortnight ago…do you really not come out here that often?" Juliana asks standing up to greet her husband. "My dear, do you not recall how busy I've been these past months?" Juliana thinks of all the neglect she's been feeling and pulls away from him. "No, trust me dear husband, I have been quite aware at how busy you've been." There was such distaste in her voice, Alistair couldn't help but notice. "Are you mad with me? Is there something I've done that I should be aware of?" Those two questions enraged Juliana so largely; she had tears rolling down her face. She can usually contain her anger to most of Alistair's naïve questions, but when you build up your anger towards something for so long, you're bound to snap. "Did you do something? I'll tell you what you've done!" Juliana whips around with tears pouring from her eyes and a displeased face. "I'm your wife! I haven't even talked to you in two days. How do you think that makes me feel Alistair? I married you to be closer with you, but so far the exact opposite is happening." Alistair is completely shocked with this sudden outburst. "Juliana, I'm very sorry that I've been completely busy these past few months, but I'm the king, I can't just give all my time to you anymore." "I'm not asking for all your time, but why can't I have lunch with you sometimes? Or at night when you FINALLY come to bed? Alistair, do you remember when the last time we played around? I don't!" Alistair starts getting a little frustrated. "I'm sorry that I'm tired at night! I can stay up through the night pleasing you with sex." Those words hurt Juliana incredibly. "Sex doesn't please you anymore? You're just doing it for me now? Tell me Alistair, when did that start?" Alistair didn't mean it in the way she took it, but he could tell it was too late to correct it. "No, I didn't mean it like that! I do enjoy sex." "Then why don't we have any?" Juliana was done talking; she starts walking off past him. "Alistair…I didn't request you out here to fight. I just wanted to see you, and maybe be able to steal a kiss or two; something to keep me going for a few more days…I'm sorry every time I try it fails." crying, Juliana walks away. Alistair feels crushed, but it would have to wait…he had king business to attend to.

Juliana walks into her bedroom and slams the door. She stands there for a minute then falls on the floor crying. After she collects herself she starts to think out loud. "Wait…I'm his wife. I'm supposed to make him happy after a hard day, but all I've been doing is complaining about how he's not making me happy. Stupid!" Juliana hits herself in the head and gets up off the floor. "I've got it! I'll show him that I do appreciate what he does, even if it doesn't benefit me." Juliana runs to her armoire and grabs a thin little piece of clothe Alistair had only seen once before; on their honey moon. She slips it on the puts on a robe over it. Juliana steps out into the hallway and catches a passing maid. "You there!" "Yes your Highness?" "Make sure no one comes into this room except the king." "Yes ma'am" As the maid goes to walk off, Juliana catches her once more. "Oh, and if you could go get the kind for me, I'd be in great gratitude. Tell him it's an emergency, I don't mind a little lying if it's for a good cause." Juliana and the maid smile at each other then the girl runs down to the king's sitting room to retrieve him. "Now, we wait." Juliana smirks lying down in the bed.

Alistair hears a knocking on the door. He gets excited hoping it's his queen. "Come in, please, come in." When the maid enters the room, Alistair gets quite disappointed. "Can I help you?" "The queen needs to see you right away. She's in your bed chambers." "What is this about?" "All that I collected was that it was an emergency your Majesty." Alistair bolts up from his chair and starts running up the stairs; yelling a thank you to the maid as he passes. Alistair's up the stairs and is running to their room. When he reaches the door he grabs the door handle, lets out a deep breath, and enters the room. "Juliana?" He walks further in the room and notices her clothes on the floor. "What? Juliana, what kind of emergency is this?" Juliana closes the door and Alistair turns around to meet her gaze. "Hello there handsome." Alistair's jaw drops and his face turns a new shade of red. "J-Juliana…I ummm, I-you needed me for something?" He clears his throat and tries to keep eye contact. "I need you. I need you to be happy, and I'm ready to do what ever you need to make you feel that way. I know I haven't been much support for you lately, but it's because I've been being selfish. So tonight, I'm going to show you just how _UNselfish_ I am." Alistair is staring at her with wide eyes. "I…hmm, I know how unselfish you are Juliana, you've been putting up with me for the past few weeks and you have kept your calm and grace as you've been ignored, that's very unselfish. Look, I don't want you to have to throw yourself out there to me just for attention." Alistair said soon wishing he hadn't. "Throw myself out there? For attention? Alistair, I'm not throwing myself out there, believe it or not I want to do this. You're my husband; this is the kind of thing husbands and wives to together, least you've forgotten." Juliana got mad and stormed to the bathroom. Though Alistair was mad, he knew what he had just said.


End file.
